


Dualscar ==> Entertain the Boy

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humanstuck, Minor cursing, Mistaken for a couple AU, airplane au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't particularly happy to know that you're sitting next to a mother and her maybe 8 year old kid. She looks about your age, 35, give or take a year. You wouldn't put her any higher than your own age or any lower than 30 though, since she does have a child and you don't like the idea of her having gone a good portion of her beginning adulthood taking care of him. He looks fairly well behaved but he also looks like he just woke up from a nap. No telling how he would act once he fully woke up. You're not looking forward to sitting by him, but better beside than in front. Kids loved to kick the backs of people's chairs for some ungodly reason. You wouldn't know; you don't have any kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dualscar ==> Entertain the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a small break from Reunion for a bit. I'll get that chapter up when I can. Til then I'll be finishing up some of my other oneshots that I've started

If you have to be honest, you hate plane rides. You hate them whether they're for business trips, like this one, or for leaving to get to a vacation area, like when you go visit the rest of your family for holidays, or when they're for an emergency, like when you were in college and your dad nearly got himself killed trying to fix part of the house, and your mom wanted you out there for support. The plane ride just seemed so much slower during that and it already seems slow enough as it is. All in all, you're not a fan of plane rides. They never go over well for you.

You aren't particularly happy to know that you're sitting next to a mother and her maybe 8 year old kid. She looks about your age, 35, give or take a year. You wouldn't put her any higher than your own age or any lower than 30 though, since she does have a child and you don't like the idea of her having gone a good portion of her beginning adulthood taking care of him. He looks fairly well behaved but he also looks like he just woke up from a nap. No telling how he would act once he fully woke up. You're not looking forward to sitting by him, but better beside than in front. Kids loved to kick the backs of people's chairs for some ungodly reason. You wouldn't know; you don't have any kids.

You still sit in the seat you were given, by the window, and silently wait for the plane to take off. The sooner it goes, the sooner it lands, and the sooner you'll be able to get off. At least your destination isn't far this time around. It's just a brief one to introduce a new boss essentially, and to get used to how they act and establish what control they'll have over simple workers like you. Although you aren't quite so low as you were when you first started, you are still just one of the heavy workers who has to follow every boss figure appointed.

You don't even have anything to do on this trip. You have no major project to work on; in fact, you just finished one earlier that week. You have a crossword puzzle book that you could work on but you want to wait until you're more desperate for something to do. The steward won't let you get up anyhow since the flight is getting ready to take off. So you're stuck looking out the window for a while, half sulkng in boredom. You can't even do that for long; a few moments of watching the ground get progressively smaller has you sick to your stomach. You focus on the seatbelt sign instead, anticipating when the light will turn off. 

You think you doze off a little while staring, which is odd because you hadn't felt tired beforehand, but you jolt up when you feel something heavy moving across your lap. Your eyes open wide to reveal to you the child who was previously sitting next to you. He's holding on to the edge of the window, sitting on his calves on your lap. He has tiny black boots on that are digging into your leg enough for you to feel uncomfortable, and he has these tight black pants with a red stripe going along all the seams. He's wearing what looks like a fairly thick red sweater beneath a handmade grey cape. There's a hood attached to the cape that he's got pulled onto his head, and it's covering up some of the messy brown hair that you saw on him earlier.

"Mama, look!" He bounces a little on your lap as he excitedly looks at every cloud and every tiny building below you. "Mama, look!" He looks over his shoulder, presumably to speak more directly at the woman sitting two seats away from you. His eyes glance over your face as he does so, catching your eyes, and you think that's why he looks back at you in the middle of his next attempt to call for his mother. "Whoa." You raise an eyebrow at him. You weren't so bad to look at, were you? The signature scars you had on your face were much more faded than a few years ago, even last year. But to your surprise, he's not looking at you out of fear or confusion. "That looks so. awesome." You stare at him, and he stares back at you with these huge brown eyes that look so hopeful and amazed. It's a surreal exchange of looks.

"Oh, Sainath, please try to stay off of other people." The mother of this kid almost suddenly appears beside him and lifts him into her arms. Your lap feels uncomfortably cold now. She bops the kid's nose with the tip of her forefinger and settles him on her hip. He giggles quietly, holding on to her now she's with him. You take a moment to look over her. She's quite beautiful, although you suppose her kid takes after his father. She's much paler than him, with beautifully long black hair that hangs to about her midback. She has a few ear piercings, nothing big or gaudy, and a small stud on her lower lip. They're all barely noticeable but suit her overall once they are seen. And you try not to stare but she is a little more curvy than the average woman of her height. She has a slight flare to her waist and she is bustier than you would normally expect. Her body is proportioned though, unlike those chicks in the magazines with all the fake appearances and enhanced photos. This woman is all natural or incredibly skilled at hiding a fake body. 

"I'm terribly sorry. I hope my son wasn't disturbing you too much?" You look back up at her eyes, praying to every God out there that she doesn't thinking you were trying to mentally cop a feel on her. You fumble for a word or two, trying to say how he wasn't disrupting or interupting anything at all, even though he did wake you, but it takes you longer than it really should to say any of that, and by that time, she has her free hand pressed to her mouth and you can hear the notes of laughter slipping past her fingers. She sits down next to you, In Sainath's previous seat, and places that hand on your leg, just a little too high for someone you just met. You just assume she has friendly boundaries and move past it. "There's no reason to be flustered, as entertaining as it is to see a big man like you blushing up a storm. We're both just humans on the same plane to likely the same place. Where are you headed?"

And it all just pours out from there. You and her speak softly as her son plays with a tablet in the seat beside her. Once he's settled in and engrossed in a game, she convinces you to split the bill of a drink with her and you don't have it in you to tell er that you're something of a lightweight for your size and stature. You feel the warming buzz of alcohol go through you quickly, and you find now you can't really stop talking to her. Once or twice you even say how stunning she looks, especially after her cheeks tint red from the compliment. And she is quite lovely. 

She falls asleep after a while, very quietly and peacefully, and you wonder how long she's been awake for because she looks so exhausted now that her eyes are closed and she's next to you and you can see the sleep beneath her emerald makeup. You don't order another drink when you're offered by the stewardess. You sink into your seat and relax again, letting the buzz and excitement fade as the plane trip goes on.

Eventually, you hear little Sai get up and start poking at his mother. Apparently, the tablet he'd had died and he's trying to get her to play with him now, if you're hearing him right. He's old enough to understand but he still has that little kid voice that is just a little too aggitating to want to listen to completely. You lift him up into your lap, setting the tablet down in the mesh pouch on the back of the seat in front of his mother, Dona, if you remember correctly. He looks up at you and his eyes get that wide, amazed look again. 

"Your game die, little guy?" You feel a little awkward talking to a kid, let alone one that isn't yours, since you've never had any real experience with kids. One of your friends has two kids, but the older one was fifteen when you first interacted and the other one was still under construction then. You moved sometime after that, having gotten promoted and moved to your current job building, so you haven't reallt talked or touched a kid in years. You didn't even have kids of your own to go off of. You have no idea what you're doing right now, and you're really hoping that doesn't screw everything up.

He nods in response to the question you asked, transfixed by the scars on your face, if you're following the progression of his pupils correctly. You look down at his hands, very politely curled up in fists on his lap but hesitantly unfurling every few moments. You feel your lips twitch up a little in a smile. You take one of his hands and place it flad on your cheek, about the middle of one of your two scars. You give a silent, brief nod to tell him he can go on, and you swear you're never having kids. He sits up on his knees and practically merges his hands to your face with how hard he's pressing his hands to you. You pul back on his wrists a bit and he gets the message like a smart little boy. Although he does nearly poke your eye out when he reaches that part of the one scar. He looks so blissfully happy just being able to touch your face. Weird child.

You're pretty sure he starts getting bored because in a few minutes time, he's starting to pull and tug at your face, not painfully, but that way kids do to plato or to that gross moon sand you used to see commercials for. You let him do it, making you grin and frown and mold your face to the way he wants. He giggles often, especially when you start doing faces on your own for him to be entertained by. You're starting to wonder if you're drunker than you originally thought. At the very least, you aren't bored by the ride anymore.

You aren't sure how much time has passed, but eventually the stewardess comes around again, asking if your wife wants a blanket or a pillow since she's been sleeping for a while. Your face heats up so fast you think you get a little dizzy from the temperature change. You stammer again like before, trying to say she's not your wife, this isn't your kid, but you can't get more than a syllable out. You end up sighing, and smiling softly, giving her a nod. "Yeah, we could use a blanket." You look at Dona, sleeping peacefully in her seat, and very quietly adjust the two of you so that her head is resting on your arm. Maybe she'll hit you for it later, maybe she'll thank you. For now, you just let her sleep, and watch as Sainath settles down on your lap to fall asleep, and decide maybe you should sleep yourself. It's better than doing that damn crossword book. 

You wake again when the stewardess starts telling you all to buckle up again since you'll be landing in a few minutes. You gently wake Dona, thanking the Gods again that she doesn't question anything and just lifts Sai into his seat to be buckled up. He stirs a little but otherwise stays asleep. You fully intend to drive back into your lane of life, but a tug on your arm stops you. You look back at Dona who seems to be getting herself comfortable on your arm again. She murmurs quietly against your arm, "I haven't slept that good in years," and goes right back to sleep. You find it fairly adorable, in absolute honesty. 

You don't move again until you all have to get off the plane. You carry her and your bags when you depart, while she carries Sai and protests heavily to her things being carried. Your luggage happens to be just a few bags away from hers in the claiming area, and at that point you both exchange numbers because the coincidences are adding up and you really want to stay in touch with her now. Not to mention Sai won't let you go once he wakes up so you figure you're going to have to stay in touch lest you leave Dona with one very fussy child. 

Unfortunately, you both need to part after that. She has a driver waiting and you need to find the cab you've called or you're going to be extremely late for your meeting. She gives you a farewell kiss on the cheek and a promise to meet up later while you're still in town. It turns out that she lives here now and was only visiting family where your paths crossed along the way. Your driver doesn't say anything but the receptionist at the building mentions that you have lipstick marks on your cheek where Dona kissed you. You wipe them off in the bathroom the soonest that you can.

You find out the room and floor the meeting is on and head up there without a peep in the elevator. Luckily, nobody else joins you on your way up. 

When you reach the room, you blink a few times, almost swearing that you saw Sai duck behind another secretary's desk. You're probably just missing the boy, much as you hate to admit that. You blink the image away a few more times before deciding that it may just be best to go into the room and wait for the meeting to start.

Dona turns to greet you, dressed up very nicely in a skirt and a blouse and she looks like a proper businesswoman, even with those piercings. The stud is gone though and the earrings are small enough to ignore with her hair tied up like that. She stops short when she sees it's you though and you just stare at her with the same confused expressions as the rest of the workers stare at the both of you. 

"Dona... Maryam. You're the new -- "

" -- boss here. That's right."

You're going to be sick. You cannot believe you intended on having relations, even if they were only temporary, with your boss. You need to sit down; hell, you need a drink. 

The meeting seems to go through well once you both get passed the awkwardness of your remeeting. Dona is introduced, and she runs the meeting from there. She learns all of your names, yours without looking directly at you with her eyes, and learns the progress of each project that you all are workiing on. She even gives you your next project with all the ease of a professional, and God, it is not an easy one. Good to know that you won't be getting off easy for knowing her. 

She stops you from leaving the conference room first, and waits until the others have left to speak to you again. "I do know how to keep my work and personal life separate. I do have a child after all." She grins; you gulp dryly. "I still want to see you this evening. Perhaps in your place of stay? I know somebody who can watch Sai. We can get to know each other better, and I do mean that in an innocent way. I'm not one for quick dates. You look like you want a drink anyhow."

This is so messed up. This is wrong on so many levels. 

_Fuck it._

"I'll pick you up at seven."

**Author's Note:**

> ~~and then they frickled anyway jkjkjk~~


End file.
